It All Started On That Tree
by anime0017
Summary: Eriol had just broken up with Kaho and came back to Japan to forget everything. But a certain raven haired girl can make him feel love again? ExT ONE-SHOT


For All Of My Life

**It all started on that tree**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own CCS or the lyrics of the song…

_Author's notes:_ I'm writing again for CCS. But it's my first "SONG-FIC"!! Yey! I'm thinking of SxS for this but decided (for the last minute- hehehe) for an ExT pairing!! They both look good as a pair… Which made me think why clamp paired Eriol to Kaho in the manga…? Hope you'll like it!!

Also the narrator or the persona of the story is Eriol

Also the CCS casts are in their 2nd year in High School. They are in Seiju High studying…

"Eriol-sama, its look like your being bothered…" Spinel Sun said worriedly as he flew to his master's high backed chair

"Yeah, ever since you broke-up with Kaho and returned to Japan…" Nakuru said as she walked towards Eriol and bent down to look at Eriol's bothered face. She's wearing an apron.

"I think it's better if you two leave me alone, Nakuru. Also don't leave the kitchen when you are cooking." Eriol replied to their worries with his most calm voice

"If you say so…" Nakuru said as she picked Spinel from his master's shoulders

'Damn… Why am I feeling this?! Before I gave half of my power to Sakura-san's father, I knew Kaho was the lady meant for me… But why that certain raven girl made me feel different inside?! Why?!'

'It all started on that tree incident…'

_**FLASHBACK**_

Eriol was passing by when he saw Tomoyo sitting on a branch of the tree, singing

_**What a journey it has been**_

_**And the end is not in sight**_

_**But the stars are out tonight**_

_**And they're bound to guide my way**_

'Maybe she was thinking of their past adventures gathering Clow cards'

_**When they're shining on my life**_

_**I can see a better day**_

_**I won't let the darkness in**_

_**What a journey it has be-**_

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo said as she stopped singing and looked at Eriol

"Your voice is beautiful" Eriol replied as he looks at Tomoyo's angelic face

'Um, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Um… Can you help me climb down?? It seems that I climbed so high and it's too risky for me to jump… If Sakura-chan is here, I won't be bothering you…"

"I would gladly to help you. Isn't Sakura-san is on her cheerleading practice?" Eriol asked as he finding his sun key in his bag

"Thank you, Hiira-"

CRACK

"AHHHH!!"

Luckily Eriol did catch her from her fall

'Daidouji-san is really quite beautiful…'

Eriol did catch the scent of Tomoyo- Lavender

'I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend…'

Tomoyo opened her eyes and said

"Gomen Nasai! I didn't mean to move up there… Gomen!" as she looked at Eriol's azure eyes

"….."

"Hiiragizawa-kun??" Tomoyo said worriedly when she notice Eriol didn't reply

"Hai?!" Eriol knocked backed to his senses and gently put down Tomoyo

"Thank You" Tomoyo said with an innocent smile on her face

Eriol felt his heart skipped a beat when Tomoyo smiled at him

"Oh! I must be going… Thank you again, Hiiragizawa-kun" Tomoyo continued as she walked away

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'Why in the first place, I'm there?! And why did I keep on listening on her voice??'

'It can't be…'

_**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**_

Seiju High has a ball

'Maybe it's better for me to go home now, Sakura-san and others won't be noticing my sudden disappearance'

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" A voice said behind Eriol

"Daidouji-san! Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura-san?" Eriol asked as he turned to Tomoyo

Tomoyo is quite beautiful that evening

She's wearing an off shoulder purple gown and her hair in a bun, while some of her hair are simply left to make her face looked great. (Wahh… I can't write the description of the dress that came to my mind)

"Iie…" Tomoyo replied

A Japanese song came, and some of the students danced with their partners in the middle of the dance floor

_**Haru yo Amaki haru **_

_**Oboro ni awaku toiki kemuru **_

_**Koi yo Kanashi Koi yo**_

_**Kono mune ni tomose yo Beni**_

"Want to dance?" Tomoyo said which made Eriol confused

'From all the guys here in Seiju, why me?'

"…."

"Hiiragizawa-kun??"

"Huh?? Yes, I would love to"

They walked to the dance floor and started to dance

_**Mado ni rantan yurete **_

_**Koyoi kimi matedo munashiki namida **_

_**Harari to kakuse yo Hana-ougi**_

"You know Hiiragizawa-kun, I did notice that your being bothered in these past few days" Tomoyo start the conversation

"Huh?"

_**Yoru yo Yasashi yoru **_

_**Minato ni akari yurari Yurari **_

_**Yume yo Ayashi Yume yo **_

_**Kin no tori Utae yo Haru wo**_

"Even I cannot see you face in the class, see? Your chair is behind mine. I can sense that you are bothered over something"

"….."

"Is it about you and Mizuki-sensei? I'm your friend, so don't hesitate to tell me"

**Yoru yo Yasashi yoru **

**Minato ni akari yurari Yurari **

**Yume yo Ayashi Yume yo **

**Kin no tori Utae yo Haru wo**

"Well… We did just broke up a month ago I came here back in Japan"

"Oh… Why?"

"She has another person she loved other than me"

"Just remember this Hiiragizawa-kun, If the person you loved is happier than being with you, be happy. The happiness of the person you loved is most important than your own happiness. It can make you hurt, but seeing your loved one happy, can make you happy also"

_**Kaze ni yanagi nabikeba **_

_**Koyoi kimi izuko tsukisenu namida **_

_**Harari to koboreshi hanabira yo**_

The song had ended

"Thank You, Daidouji-san"

Tomoyo replied with a smile and walked towards where Sakura-chan and others where standing

_**END OF ANOTHER FLASHBACK**_

'She did help me… not only with m relationship with Kaho, but many times… She's always there…'

'I think I'm….'

**THE NEXT DAY, AT SCHOOL**

"Ohayo!" Tomoyo said to Sakura, Li and Eriol. Their sitting arrangement is the same in season 3 of CCS

"Ohayo!" Sakura, Li and Eriol said in unison

"Daidouji-san, Thank you for everything" Eriol said when Tomoyo has sat down

"Huh? Your welcome"

"This afternoon, we have a practice right?"

"Yes, we need to because the contest will be next week"

_AFTERNOON LATER_

"Hiiragizawa-kun! You're early" Tomoyo said as she put down her backpack on the table

"Let's start?" Eriol said as he prepare himself to play the piano

"Hai!"

_**Come and lay here beside me**_

_**I'll tell you how I feel**_

_**There's a secret inside me**_

_**I'm ready to reveal**_

'Can I really say it?!'

_**To have you close, embrace your heart**_

_**With my love**_

_**Over and over**_

_**These are things that I promise**_

_**My promise to you**_

_**For All of my life**_

_**You are the one, I will love faithfully forever**_

_**All of my life you are the one**_

_**I'll give to you my greatest love**_

_**For all of my life**_

'There's a big chance… Nah…. It can even affect our friendship…'

_**Ooohhh**_

_**O yeah**_

_**Let me lay down beside you**_

_**There's something you should know**_

_**I pray that you decide to**_

_**Open your heart and let me show**_

_**Enchanted words and fairytales**_

_**A wonderland of love**_

_**These are things that I promise**_

_**My promise to you**_

'But I have prepared for this… I even chose this song for this moment'

_**For All of my life**_

_**You are the one, I will love faithfully forever**_

_**All of my life you are the one**_

_**I'll give to you my greatest love**_

_**For all of my life**_

_**All of my life**_

_**With all of my heart**_

_**These are things that I promise**_

_**For All of my life**_

_**You are the one, I will love faithfully forever**_

_**All of my life you are the one**_

_**I'll give to you my greatest love**_

_**For all of my life**_

The song has ended

"Hiiragizawa-kun! We had improved since the last time!!" Tomoyo said happily

"Daidouji-san, I have something to tell you…"

"Huh? Is it about the piece?? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No… I…"

Tomoyo's face did not look confused, but the look that she knows what Eriol would say to her. She has a smile on her face

"I love you" Eriol said in his calm voice but has a blush on his face

Tomoyo sat down beside Eriol and replied

"I think it's better for us to call each other in our first name, Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said with a smile

"Huh?" said in his confused tone

"I love you too!" Tomoyo said as she hugged Eriol

Tomoyo broke her hug from Eriol

Eriol leaned towards Tomoyo for a kiss when a door opened

"TOMOYO-CHAN!! ERIOL-KUN!!" Sakura exclaimed

"Nani, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked with a smile

Sakura saw how serious they are and said

"Gomen… I'll Tell you later Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said as she closed the door and left

_Author's note:_ Hahahaha!! Did it turned out nice?? The piece Tomoyo sang on the tree is "_**Journey**_" I forgot who sang it. Also the song in the ball titled "_**Spring Night Love Song/Shunshou Jouka**_" as Kinomoto Sakura's song in the movie 1 soundtrack!! And the piece Tomoyo and Eriol practicing is entitled "_**For all of my life**_"!! I also forgot who sang it… I got it from the lyric sheet give to us in our JS Prom, back in February… Hahaha… There I got this idea… Review! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
